


男友是只猫

by KNight_e



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Kudos: 4





	男友是只猫

0

李赫宰养了只猫。

1

寒冷的天气像是在宣告冬天的到来，别墅区里的流浪猫最近四处寻找着温暖的角落。

李赫宰准备开车出门时，发现自己车前盖上趴了只通体雪白的猫。

大概是发动机的余温让猫觉得暖和，不知不觉就迷迷糊糊睡着了。

李赫宰有点发愁怎么办，正想着要不要把猫抱走，车上的猫缓缓睁开双眼，伸了个懒腰，瞥见了一旁蹑手蹑脚的李赫宰。

猫从车上跑走的时候好像还踹了李赫宰一脚。

2

李赫宰今天把车停好，刚转身要走，旁边的猫像是预谋已久，噌的一下跳到车上趴下。

李赫宰走了几步，突然回头看了一眼自己的车，差点把猫吓得蹦起来。

李赫宰觉得好好笑，毕竟猫在车上打滑的样子他还是第一次见。

3

李赫宰今天又见到了那只理所当然霸占自己车前盖的猫。

猫好像还是怕李赫宰，看到他走过来下意识要躲。

但是下一秒就被李赫宰手里的猫粮吸引住了目光。

李赫宰也不知道自己昨天去逛超市的时候为什么鬼使神差买了包猫粮。

下楼之前又从冰箱里拿了盒牛奶。

4

“猫猫啊，你看我这包吃包住的，你是不是该考虑考虑怎么报答我嗯？”

李赫宰伸手挠了挠猫下巴，猫发出一阵舒服的呼噜声。

“要不你跟我回家吧，听说有猫的都是人生赢家。”

猫好像听懂了，对着李赫宰就开始喵喵叫。

从今往后，李赫宰就成了人生赢家李赫宰。

5

据说给猫洗澡是铲屎官最头疼的事，但是李赫宰家的猫出奇的乖巧。

看见水也不怕，雪白的小爪子轻轻拍着水，像个第一次玩水的小朋友。

李赫宰差点打算给它个橡皮鸭玩。

李赫宰找了条干净的大毛巾把猫包住擦干，又把吹风机风速调到最低档，温度调到适中。

暖风扑面而来，猫特别享受地眯着双眼，时不时还甩甩小脑袋，看得李赫宰觉得自己心都要化了。

洗干净的猫变得蓬松极了，柔软的触感让李赫宰爱不释手，还散发着一股好闻的草莓牛奶味，像个毛绒绒的抱枕。

李赫宰的沐浴露是草莓牛奶味的。

6

然后李赫宰就让猫上了自己的床。

一开始李赫宰害怕猫不愿意，没成想这毛绒绒的小家伙一个劲儿地往李赫宰怀里钻。

李赫宰睡着了，猫静静趴在李赫宰的怀里。一人一猫就这么体验了有生以来最舒适的一次睡眠。

7

第二天早上李赫宰迷迷糊糊醒过来，觉得自己被什么大物件缠住了。揉揉眼睛发现自己正被一个男人抱着。

李赫宰以为自己在做梦，掐了下自己的脸，然后开始细细端详枕边人。

不得不承认，这是李赫宰见过的最好看的睡颜。五官精致得如雕塑一般，身材也完美得无可挑剔，肌肉线条恰到好处，李赫宰不自觉吞了吞口水。

下一秒李赫宰才反应过来有什么不太对。自己居然跟一个有着雕塑美貌的陌生男子同床共枕了一晚上。

李赫宰从床上弹起来，不知道的还以为床垫里的弹簧露出来了。

8

床上的人被惊醒，坐起身来，一脸无辜地望着李赫宰，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，好像下一秒就会哭出来一样。

李赫宰颤颤巍巍闻着对方是谁，床上的人恍然大悟，下一秒突然变成了一只白猫。

李赫宰瞬间明白了刚才在这个男人身上闻到的熟悉的草莓牛奶味是怎么回事。

9

自己养的猫成精了，李赫宰有点恍惚。

猫跳下床，轻轻蹭着李赫宰的脚踝，蹭得李赫宰脚踝一阵痒痒，心里也一阵痒痒。

李赫宰把猫抱起来，轻声问它时不时可以变成人。

猫挣脱开李赫宰的怀抱，重新变成刚才的样子坐在床边。

李赫宰愣了几秒，随后脸一下子红到了耳根，赶紧冲向衣柜找衣服。

其实想想也能理解，猫变成人怎么可能自带衣服。

10

“所以...你是猫...？也可以是人...？”

变成人的猫点了点头。

“那我是不是得给你取个名字？”

“我叫东海。”

李赫宰大概明白了那些追星的小姑娘们说的“耳朵怀孕”是什么意思了。

11

“我...我叫李赫宰。”

李赫宰知道自己牙龈又露出来了，但是自己真的没办法控制喜悦之情不表露出来。

“那我以后就叫李东海！他们都是跟主人姓的...”

主人......李赫宰觉得自己好像养了个什么不得了的东西。

“其实...叫我赫宰就行...”

12

李东海穿上李赫宰的衣服，尺码倒是意外的合适。

李赫宰在厨房做早饭的时候，李东海溜达到了花园。

李赫宰家的花园里放着个秋千，另一边有茶几和石凳，还专门围了快地用来自己种些小蔬菜，颇有生活情趣。

李东海坐在秋千上轻轻晃着，早餐的阳光十分明媚。像是觉得不习惯自己庞大的身体，李东海突然变成了猫，衣服散落在秋千上，自己则窝在衣服里，让阳光把自己照得暖洋洋的。

13

李赫宰准备叫李东海吃饭的时候突然发现李东海不见了。

自己这么大个独栋别墅，天知道李东海一只猫能跑到哪去。

正当李赫宰拎着铲子急得原地转圈是，白猫李东海从花园溜了进来，一下子变成人形扑到李赫宰怀里。

“赫宰！花园里阳光好好啊！”

“东海...你衣服呢？！”

李东海才反应过来自己没穿衣服，赶紧红着脸又变成猫，刚要去花园把衣服叼回来，却被李赫宰直接抱起带到花园，有把早饭一起端了过来。

李赫宰发现户外用餐的感觉意外的不错。

14

李赫宰在书房看书的时候，李东海一个在客厅玩着毛线球。本来李东海最喜欢玩的就是毛线球，可是现在不知怎的，满脑子都是李赫宰。

李东海蹑手蹑脚溜进书房，看着李赫宰戴着眼镜，捧着一本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》看得入迷，自己也凑了过来。

两个人看一本书终归是不方便，李东海于是干脆变成猫跳到李赫宰怀里，一人一猫一起看书。

猫儿看到自己喜欢部分，雪白的小猫爪还会拍在书页上，喵喵叫两声。

李赫宰推推眼镜，揉揉小猫脑袋，觉得自己的幸福指数快要爆表了。

15

“东海啊，乖，快下去。”

“东海...我按不了键盘啦...”

“东海...东海！”

李赫宰这局不知道死了多少次，要不是队友跟他关系好，差点要把他举报了。

在键盘上走猫步的罪魁祸首却一副事不关己的样子，缩在一旁舔爪子。

“东海啊，能别在我打游戏的时候在键盘上玩吗...”

李东海突然化成人形，眼睛里写满了委屈，对着李赫宰就是一顿抱怨。

“赫宰你就知道打游戏你都不陪我玩我快无聊死了我只能玩毛线球我想和赫宰一起玩啊呜呜呜呜呜...”

李赫宰突然心软，赶紧搂住李东海揉揉脑袋，又帮他把眼泪擦干，最后在李东海脸上亲了一口。

想着李东海大概把自己当成男朋友了，李赫宰也就释然了。

从此，李赫宰的队友就再也没见他上线过。

16

李赫宰总觉得自己像是谈恋爱了。

眼神离不开李东海，心思离不开李东海，一举一动都离不开李东海。

大概是单身久了产生幻觉了吧。李赫宰想。

可是好像也不是不可以...

17

晚上李赫宰准备了烛光晚餐，浪漫的氛围让李东海有些害羞。

一杯红酒下肚，李东海已经醉得迷迷糊糊，扑在李赫宰怀里就开始撒娇。

李赫宰捧着李东海的脸，柔声问他愿不愿意做自己的男朋友。

李东海酒醒了大半。他从来没遇到哪个人像李赫宰对他这么好，本就心存感恩，现在李赫宰还要给他惊喜。

李赫宰看着李东海犹犹豫豫不说话，眼神黯淡下去。这可急坏了李东海，可喝了酒之后自己居然语无伦次起来，半天也没说明白。

算了。如果亲吻是表达爱意的最好方式，那就......

李东海闭上眼睛，轻轻吻了李赫宰的唇。

18

李东海如果知道李赫宰精力这么旺盛，自己一开始就不会玩火一般地亲他。

现在两个人正在床上翻云覆雨，下身的快感不断刺激李东海的大脑，快要让他失去知觉。

“啊...赫宰...不可以...啊...喵...！”

李东海的头上突然钻出来两只猫耳朵，身后从尾骨处长出一条尾巴。

李东海用手臂挡住脸，呜呜地哭了起来，一边哭一边求着李赫宰不要看自己。自己竟然没忍住让耳朵和尾巴跑了出来，这对他来说太羞耻了。

看着身下的爱人哭得梨花带雨，李赫宰心疼得不行，赶紧俯身在李东海身上落下星星点点的吻。

“东海别哭，现在这个样子很好看...我很喜欢。”

李东海在心里暗骂李赫宰。这个男人怎么可以在安慰人的同时下身还在使坏。

19

两个人折腾到后半夜才肯结束。大汗淋漓之后，李东海疲惫得说不出话。

李赫宰拦腰抱起李东海进了浴室，刚把李东海放进放好水的浴缸里，李东海就抓着李赫宰的手把对方往自己怀里拉。

李赫宰明白了李东海的意图，自己也进了水中，搂着迷迷糊糊快睡着的李东海。

“唔...赫宰...”

“诶，海海我在。”

“赫宰...赫宰...我爱你...”

“乖，我也爱你。”

李赫宰在李东海的额头落下轻轻一吻。

20

李赫宰懂了，原来养猫的真的都是人生赢家。

END.


End file.
